Raidou
Raidou is a Runaway Shinobi from the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan, and the final boss of Dead or Alive. He is the brother of Shiden and uncle to Kasumi and Hayate. He raped Shiden's lover, Ayame which ended with her giving birth to Ayane, making the latter his daughter. He was later killed by Kasumi during the first Dead or Alive Tournament in revenge for Hayate. History Raidou was a member of the Mugen Tenshin Ninja Clan. He was apparently filled with rage over the fact he would always be one step behind his older brother Shiden, so Raidou dedicated himself to becoming the world's strongest ninja. Somewhere along the line, he developed an ability that allowed him to instantly copy any techniques he saw. With it, he traveled abroad and "stole" various techniques, soon surpassing the rest of his clan in strength. Raidou always had a lustful eye for Ayame, Shiden's lover, while Shiden was away, Raidou easily overpowered Ayame and raped her. This vicious crime ended in the birth of Ayane and the expulsion of Raidou from the clan. About sixteen years later, Raidou returned to the village once more, launching an assault in order to gain the clan's special technique: the Torn Sky Blast techniaue. He succeeded by copying the technique from Hayate as he tried to use it agaisnt him. Raidou overpowered Hayate with it, making him crash into a tree and crippling him. Dead or Alive After injuring Hayate, Raidou continues to travel the world, defeating fighters and stealing techniques; it is not known if he actually entered the Dead or Alive Tournament. Eventually, he is found by Kasumi, who has been looking for the person who crippled her brother, and is killed by her own hand. Personality Raidou has an insatiable lust for power, as well as the overwhelming desire to control everything. He wants to be able to control all forms of martial arts techniques; be they physical, mental, or mystical. His desire is to be the strongest fighter, thus being able to dominate anyone and everyone, and remake the concept of martial arts into his own image. In addition to his desire for control, Raidou is obsessed with finding and gathering techniques of mystical power and adding them to his repertoire. This includes a wide variety of ninja techniques as well as other martial arts. Finally, Raidou's desire for power and his megalomania have made him into a brutal sadist. He enjoys manipulating others and likes the idea of being able to control a person's every move. By crushing the spirit and will of those weaker than himself, his mastery is confirmed. Gameplay Raidou is similar to the character Dural, in that his command list consists of copied attacks from other characters; even the damage percentage being identical. This repertoire of attacks makes Raidou a very effective character, with attacks such as the Triple Strike (from Kasumi), the Zansui (Gen Fu), and the Ti Kau Tron (Zack). Additionally, the command list is simplistic, and his execution time is above-average. However, Raidou's weakness is that of the other Dead or Alive ninjas; he does not excel in any one area of gameplay. Other Appearances Dead or Alive Ultimate Although featured only in the opening movie of Dead or Alive Ultimate, his voice announcer can be unlocked after completing everybody's sparring exercises. Musical Themes *DEAD OR ALIVE - Dead or Alive Category:Characters Category:Boss characters